Rose
by emjohnson
Summary: "There's a baby on the doorstep." Jack and Elizabeth raise a child, not their own, and find beauty in every moment
1. Chapter 1

"There's a baby on the doorstep."

Elizabeth stood and went to the entrance of the school- house. It must be a joke.

But it was real.

The children were reading. "Children, continue to read." And she summoned her oldest. "Henry, can you please do me a favor?"

The baby was sleeping, wrapped in a cloth settled in a wicker basket.

The boy went to her. "Can you please go summon the doctor?"

He nodded and went off while Elizabeth looked down at the little one. She thought it was a girl but she wasn't sure because the baby was so young, probably only a month old.

The students formed around her as she knelt down and tried to look around for any note or piece of paper.

There didn't seem to be one.

A little girl piped up behind her. "Mrs. Thornton, why is there is a baby?"

She turned, concerned. "I don't know Emma. But we will find out."

And like clockwork she saw Jack coming on his horse and he quickly mounted down noticing the children gathered.

"Children, please back up. I don't want to disturb the baby."

At the word baby, Jack rushed the stairs and up to the group.

"Elizabeth?"

She put her hand up to quiet him and she watched him look down.

They knelt across from each other as they observed the little one who was still quietly sleeping.

Jack broke the silence as he whispered, "Whose baby is this?"

She gave him a look and then back down to the baby. "I am not sure. This little one was just dropped here I think."

"Like Moses?"

Leave it to Jack to make a joke. She did crack a smile. "Very funny."

Just then the doctor came up the stairs and the crowd dispersed.

"What do we have here?" as he leaned down and gently lifted the baby.

Elizabeth and Jack both stood, perplexed. "I'm not sure Dr. Harrison. One of my students said there was a baby here and as you see, it's true."

The baby only squirmed a bit and then settled in as the doctor gently looked her over from head to toe.

"Well, I will take her and look her over. Do you know of anyone that would do this?"

Elizabeth smiled as the sex of the baby and shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't."

And then Jack interjected. "I will do my own investigation."

The doctor nodded as he rocked the baby, smiling. "Ok thank you."

"I will walk with you to the office." He looked back to Elizabeth and followed the doctor out, picking up the basket.

Elizabeth gathered the children once again but remained preoccupied with the thoughts of the little one.

When school let out, she went right to the office where she found the doctor sitting at his desk.

"Oh Mrs. Thornton I didn't expect to see you."

"Um, well I wanted to check in on the baby and make sure everything is all right."

The old man took off his glasses and walked around to her. "Oh she's in perfect health. Now we just have to figure out who may have left her."

Elizabeth shouldn't have asked but she had thought about it. "Does she have a place to go?"

The doctor chuckled and led her to the small room. "My wife and I plan on taking her for the time being."

She was disappointed but she understood. "Oh of course."

He noticed. "Would you wish to take her?"

The question stunned her but as she looked down at the sleeping baby in the cradle, she thought of nothing else.

She looked back. "Really?"

He laughed and gently rubbed her stomach. "I have no objections. Your husband might be surprised but I trust he will come around."

Then it was settled. She signed a paper and gently lifted the baby in her arms. And it was wonderful.

The sun was going down as she went back outside, the baby wrapped in a few blankets, as she found herself moving slowly as ever because she didn't want to wake her.

As she reached Abigail's café she found it to be quiet which she was thankful for.

A woman opened the door for her and she slowly made her way to the back to find Abigail taking out some muffins.

And when she saw her she went wide-eyed. "My heavens, is that a baby you have?"

Elizabeth chuckled and looked down again. "It would be."

She quickly went to her and looked down. "She is gorgeous. Jack told me she was dropped off at the school house."

"She was."

Both women looked down at they cooed over the baby as Jack entered, confused.

"Elizabeth is….that?"

Abigail smiled and quickly made her way towards the customers.

He went over to her and looked down. "That's a baby."

She shushed him gently and nodded. "You cracked the case."

He chuckled and gently touched the blanket, fixing it.

They shared a quick kiss and both looked down at the sleeping beauty in front of them.

"I will go get some things from the doctor."

She looked up at him as she cradled her. "Thank you."

He smiled, touched the baby's head for a moment and then left.

Abigail helped Elizabeth prepare some milk and some puree foods that she could give the infant.

When Jack returned a bit later, the baby was awake and making noises. Abigail was holding her while Elizabeth was eating a quick meal.

"Hello my favorite ladies."

They smiled as he took the bag off his shoulder and sat down. "I assumed we might need these."

He pulled out a few bottles and Elizabeth gasped. "Perfect!"

Immediately she went and filled them while Jack sat with Abigail, looking down at the awoken baby.

"She's been a perfect angel. She's only fussed once."

He smiled and watched as her eyes looked around. "Elizabeth and I have a lot of learning to do."

Abigail smiled and rocked her. "You will be just fine…plus you have a whole town that will help."

"You are right about that."

As Jack looked down at her, he couldn't help but feel the connection to the little one.

Abigail noticed his smiling eyes and the gentle touches he would give. "I think it's your turn."

He looked at Abigail and watched her gently place her in Jack's arms.

Jack quickly wrapped her up as he smiled down at her, gently tickling her stomach. "Hi baby girl. I'm Jack. You are so beautiful."

As Elizabeth came back into the café, she smiled and felt on the verge of tears as she watched Jack with the baby. She sat down quietly and handed Jack the warm bottle.

"She might be hungry."

Jack took the bottle and gently put it to her lips and in an instant she took it and the three of them laughed.

"Someone is hungry!"

When the baby was finished, Jack gently lifted her over his shoulder and patted her back. Elizabeth gently touched the baby's hand.

"Hi pretty girl…who's the pretty girl?"

When they heard a burp, Jack gently placed her back on her back and wrapped her up while Elizabeth played with her feet.

"So I assume you might need some clothes for the little one?"

They looked at Abigail almost forgetting she was there. "Oh Abigail please don't trouble yourself."

She quickly got up. "No trouble. Besides I never got to make any girl's clothes. There's nothing more than to make a few pretty dresses."

They both smiled. "If you insist."

Just then the baby started to cry so Jack stood and rocked the baby back and forth.

"Jack, maybe we should get home and get settled. We still have to figure out who is going to take her since we both work."

At the comment, Abigail jumped in. "Bring her here. We can have a few ladies watch her while you both figure out a plan."

They looked at each other. "This almost seems too easy."

Abigail laughed as she bagged up some biscuits and cookies. "It takes a village to raise a child."

She handed Elizabeth the bags and gave her a hug. "Thank you Abigail, for everything."

"You can come by anytime tomorrow. I will be here."

They nodded as Abigail kissed the baby's cheek even though she was unhappy.

Jack kissed Abigail's cheek and left the café, just as it was starting to get dark.

With the bag slung over Elizabeth's shoulder, they made the walk back to the house.

The baby had settled so when they entered it was quiet.

Quickly Elizabeth put the bag on the table and Jack went to the other room. With Elizabeth right behind him, she gasped.

The room was all prepared with the cradle and the small dresser. There was even a lamp and blankets.

"Jack how did you have the time to do this?"

Rocking the baby back and forth, he smiled. "I work fast when needed."

The baby's cry broke them from the moment and they both looked down. "I think she needs to be changed."

Elizabeth agreed as they gently laid her on the table and pulled out the flannel diapers the doctor had given them.

Once the baby had been changed and fed again, they sat on their bed and let the baby move around and play.

"Jack, are we going to give her a name?"

He looked up and sighed. "I have to do an investigation. I don't know what I'm going to find."

She nodded and sat down next to him, gently rubbing his back and making sounds at the baby. "It's like God sent her to us. I…"

She trailed off and he looked at her. "I know. God will give us a baby. For now we take care of her but we need to keep our distance."

"Jack I already feel…" He interrupted her. "Me too. She's an angel."

They watched for a little while longer till she went to sleep. Jack gently scooped her up and carried her to the next room and put her down in the cradle.

He watched her for a little while longer before he left and went back to the bedroom where Elizabeth was in bed, writing.

He got in beside her and settled in, watching her write. "I always wonder what you write in that."

She looked to him and smiled. "Keep wondering."

He laughed and kissed her cheek, shuffling down the bed and placing his head on the pillow.

"If she cries, I will get up first."

She smiled and closed the journal. "Thank you. Goodnight my love."

She turned off the light and the room was dark. She settled in beside him and rubbed his arm for a moment before turning to her side.

Both of them got up a few times to feed and change her. By the time the early morning came around, they were both pretty tired.

Jack made a warm bottle while Elizabeth got ready for school.

She emerged and went to get the baby where they put her in a too big flannel dress.

Jack laughed when she came out of the room. "I think she's going to need some new clothes."

She gave him a look and took the bottle from him. "Thank you for your astute observation."

He kissed her on the lips and went to change.

When he emerged Elizabeth had her wrapped in a blanket and the bag by the door.

"I can drop her off this morning and can you check on her at lunch?"

He nodded, grabbing the bag and hat by the door. "Of course."

They exchanged a smile before walking down the path to the main road, where he left her, helping her with the bag.

"Be good today."

He kissed her forehead and then his wife before heading to the jail.

Elizabeth took a little while to leave Abigail's and realized she would be late. As Abigail wrapped her and fed her a bottle, she shooed Elizabeth and she left reluctantly.

As the children filed in to school, Elizabeth gave them smiles and a few hugs. The first lesson was spelling and Elizabeth found it hard to concentrate and the students noticed.

"Mrs. Thornton you aren't listening."

She turned and smiled. "I'm sorry Emma, what was that?"

The girl laughed. "You already asked us how to spell those words. You asked Jake to recite them."

She shook her head and nodded. "You are correct Emma. I'm sorry."

"Are you ok Mrs. Thornton?"

She smiled and went around the desk. "I'm am. Sorry children, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Ryan raised his hand. "Was it the monsters?"

Elizabeth laughed and went over to him. "No honey, Mr. Thornton and I are taking care of the baby that was left here and she cried a lot."

Ryan smiled and the girls giggled. "Are you going to keep her?"

She stood and addressed the group again. "No girls. We are just keeping her for just a little while."

At the thought Elizabeth grew sad but kept it to herself. It was then the boys jumped up. "Time for lunch!"

She smiled again and nodded. "So it is. Ok, children, be safe and have fun!"

With the classroom empty, she cleared the blackboard and started to prepare the next lesson plans when a Mountie came through her door.

"Afternoon Mrs. Thornton."

She smiled and noticed he had a special bundle in his hands.

"Afternoon. What do you have here?"

He approached slowly and looked down. "I thought you might like a visit from your two favorite people."

She smiled and took the baby from his arms. "Wonderful!"

The baby cooed and she gently rocked her back and forth while Jack fixed her blanket. "Her eyes seem to get bigger by the minute."

He looked down and agreed. "They are so blue. Makes me think of the ocean."

Elizabeth gently slung the baby over her shoulder and rubbed her back while Jack made funny faces on the other side.

The baby responded with a wail of joy and babbling. They both laughed and then the kids started to shuffle back in. "Already time for afternoon lessons."

Gently Jack took her and suddenly there was an audience around them. "Hello children. Mountie Jack was just leaving."

One of the little girls piped up. "Mrs. Thornton and Mountie Jack, can we see her?"

Jack smiled and gently lowered her to their level. "Now be gentle, she's very little."

The girls cooed and gently touched the baby's feet while the boys went to their seats.

"Ok children, Mountie Jack has to take the little girl back to Abigail's cafe. She will come back for a visit."

The girls nodded and went back to their seats while Jack smiled at Elizabeth and gently raised the baby's hand. "Bye Mrs. Thornton."

She laughed and watched the two of them leave.

By the time the day ended Elizabeth was exhausted. The boys got rowdy and the girls were talking to each other so much that Elizabeth didn't feel like she got much done.

As she dismissed them, she said her goodbyes and made sure they had their folders with their homework, all while trying to prepare for the next day as fast as she could so she could head straight to Abigail's.

She finished in record time and headed over to Abigail's to find a small group of women in the corner huddled.

Mrs. Lawson looked up. "There she is."

The group of women turned and smiled. Elizabeth took a seat.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

The women all smiled and looked down. "Not one bit. She was a perfect angel."

Elizabeth smiled and looked up when Abigail came in. "Oh hello Elizabeth. These group of women decided to take over and take care of this little one."

They all laughed and helped Abigail put the cups on the table.

A little while later after the women dispersed and the baby changed and sleeping quietly in Abigail's arms, Elizabeth made some soup and sat quietly.

It was dusk when Jack entered. He looked worn down but his face lit up when he saw them sitting on the sofa.

"Evening."

He sat in the big chair and Elizabeth quickly stood. "Would you like some soup?"

He nodded as she gently squeezed his arm as she passed by.

"Long day Jack?"

He nodded and moved next to Abigail so he could look at the little one as he touched one of her feet. "It was. But it's better now."

They exchanged smiles and Elizabeth came back with his soup. "Sorry it's a little cold."

He smiled. "That's fine." And then he moved away from the baby so he wouldn't spill any of the soup.

"So Jack I know this isn't a happy subject but any leads on who dropped this little girl off?"

He took a few sips. "Not yet. I have put up flyers and sent telegrams to all the nearby towns. It might be awhile before we hear anything."

Elizabeth hated to think it but she knew she had to be realistic but she said nothing but she felt Abigail's hand on hers. "It's God plan to what happens."

She looked up and nodded. "I know."

When Elizabeth and Jack got back to the house, they changed her and fed her and Elizabeth sung to her while she rocked her back to sleep.

Jack watched and smiled as she put her down gently. He came over and wrapped his arm gently around her waist and pulled her close as they both looked down.

"She's perfect isn't she?"

She leaned into him and nodded. "Jack, I already"

He cut her off softly. "I know. Me too. Let's get some sleep. She will be getting us up soon enough."

Elizabeth chuckled and they both went to bed, tired but happy. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I love you" in her ear.

They both awoke a few times, Jack first and then Elizabeth. She settled down soon after and when the sun came up, Elizabeth was wide awake, making eggs.

Jack entered the kitchen, sleepy and hair a mess. She laughed and went to him, smoothing his hair. "What are you doing up?"

She went back to the stove and poured the eggs on a plate. "I know it's early but I couldn't get back to sleep. I have a bottle warming."

He sat down and ate his eggs at a frenzied pace. "Glad I made extra."

He looked up. "Sorry."

She smiled and put more eggs on another plate. "Don't apologize. I'm just glad it's Saturday."

Just then a cry pierced the room and Jack stood while Elizabeth reached for the bottle. "Thank you."

Jack fed her and changed her before he put on a white shirt and blue shorts. They were a little big but they worked. Elizabeth cleaned the kitchen as he did so and then the three of them sat outside on the small porch in the rocking chairs, watching the sun -rise.

"Beautiful day."

He reached for her free hand as she held the baby in her lap.

It was quiet for a moment before Elizabeth spoke. "Jack, would it be horrible if we gave her a name?"

He looked to her, feeling a bit nervous but hopeful. "I would like that."

They spent the next hour trying to decide on a name while sharing some laughs and some passionate no's.

"Irene?"

She nodded an emphatic no.

"Edna?"

He laughed. "Not on my list."

The baby started to fuss so Jack took her and she settled down again.

"What is your mother's middle name?"

He rubbed the baby's back while he rocked. "Rose."

She looked out on the land and smiled. "I like that."

He agreed. "I do too."

Elizabeth paused and then looked to Jack intently. "Rose Marie."

He chuckled. "I think we have a winner."

She gasped in excitement and looked over to see the little girl fidgeting happy in Jack's arms. "Hello Rose Marie."


	2. Chapter 2

She cooed and they both smiled.

They didn't get too much work done that day but Jack was able to do some planting while Elizabeth got some laundry done.

By lunchtime they were both quite tired.

Baby Rose was irritable so Elizabeth would have to hold her for some time while Jack would help getting bottles ready.

The evening came quickly and they both sat at the table eating a small roast but found they were too tired to eat most of it.

Jack went to retire to bed early while Elizabeth wrote in her journal at the table. She found it helpful to write down her thoughts and feelings and her journey. As she closed it, there was a knock at the door.

She stood and opened the door, finding Abigail on the other side.

"I'm sorry for coming so late."

Elizabeth brightened up and ushered her in. "Don't be. It's always wonderful to see a best friend."

Abigail beamed and walked in, while holding a basket.

"I just finished these and couldn't wait to give them."

She placed the basket on the table and uncovered the present.

"Oh Abigail, these are beautiful."

There were five handmade rompers for the baby, different colors and patterns.

"I admit that I stayed up a bit too late but I was so excited that I couldn't stop."

Just then Jack entered. "Oh Abigail, I didn't hear you come in."

"Jack! Look what Abigail brought! Aren't these beautiful?"

He smiled and took one. "You shouldn't have Abigail."

"My pleasure. More will be coming I assure you and not from just me. All the ladies want to make clothes for that little girl."

Elizabeth gave her a hug and then picked one up. "She's going to wear this one tomorrow."

The baby then started to cry gently so Jack excused himself and went to get her.

"Well don't let me keep you. I'm sure you need your rest."

Jack emerged with Rose and went to Abigail. "Would you like to say goodnight to Rose Marie?"

Abigail smiled wide and took her from Jack. "What a gorgeous name and yes I would love to say goodnight."

She rocked her and said a small prayer and lifted her close to her chest as she looked at the both of them. "Just wonderful."

A few minutes later Abigail left and the three of them stood in her room, while they said goodnight.

The next day they found themselves more productive as Elizabeth was able to clean the stove while Jack was able to clean the porch and plant more in the garden.

Elizabeth was even able to bring Rose out and help Jack with the seeds.

The clouds gathered quickly so they rushed in before the rain hit and spent the rest of the evening playing cards and reading while Rose rolled around on the top of their bed and Elizabeth got a bit nervous when she got to the edge.

"Jack! She's going to fall!"

He laughed and scooped her up. "She's fine, she's a strong little thing."

She rolled her eyes as he put her up in front of his face, making a baby voice. "I'm strong! I'm the cutest."

She laughed and kissed the baby's cheek. "All right you two. Now get me a wet towel because this cutie needs a wash down."

After they washed her down and got her to bed, they laid down on the bed with Elizabeth's head resting on his chest, listening to the light rain outside.

"You know what my favorite part of the day was?"

He kissed the top of her head. "What part?"

She chuckled. "When Rose decided to spit up all over your clean shirt."

He laughed and stroked her hair. "I should have known better to rock her back and forth after she had some milk. Lesson learned."

He rolled and looked into her eyes as they lay on their sides. "I want this to last forever."

She touched his cheek. "Trust in God."

He nodded and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next few weeks were busy with school, work and many sleepless nights. Some of the ladies made food, others made clothes and even a few toys.

Rose had a new favorite teddy bear while Jack would play blocks with her on the floor after dinner.

A few nights they were overwhelmed with cries, rashes and hunger but they found joy and love in everything, even the hard parts. When Elizabeth or Jack would drop her off in the morning they always kissed her goodbye and every time they would pick her up, she would coo and smile.

When Jack had to leave for a mission and Elizabeth was left alone, she found strength and support from the town while discovering she could cradle both a baby , blanket and bottle with grace.

It was a long week but when he returned he immediately found them at the house, making dinner.

When he entered he smelled turkey and potatoes and the squeal of a happy baby.

"Jack!" He smiled wide and gave her a big hug and kiss.

"Where's my Rosie?"

She smiled and he went to her room to find her playing in her crib, with her feet and hands all waving around.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, kissing her head and bouncing her up and down. "I missed you!"

Elizabeth lingered by the door and watched the exchange and felt tears coming to her eyes but turned before he could see them.

They sat down to a quiet dinner with Rosie in Jack's lap, able to sit up for a few minutes at a time. "She's getting strong."

Elizabeth agreed and handed him the bottle. "They grow up fast."

The three of them sat on the porch, looking up at the stars while Jack explained to Rose what each one meant. Elizabeth grabbed a blanket and placed it on the both of them as he continued to talk, rocking in the chair back and forth till she fell asleep.

A few months later after the spring came and summer entered, they had fallen into a routine and Rosie started to show a personality. She knew what she liked and didn't and made it very clear.

She had a favorite teddy bear, they named Bear and she held it wherever they went, falling in puddles and dirt piles. She liked to play blocks and A,B,C's with Jack on the floor after supper and loved Elizabeth's classroom and looking at all the children.

They were able to sleep better and found themselves finding the nighttime not so long. When she got a slight cold, they stayed up with her and made sure she was as comfortable as could be without upsetting her.

Elizabeth was nervous with her cough but Jack calmed her and when they took her to the doctor, he was quite pleased with their calming methods and told them she was just fine.

So when the summer came and school was let out, she spent a lot of time at Abigail's café as she would sit and play with the silverware and dishes, making music.

Abigail made more summer outfits and Elizabeth always enjoyed showing them off to everyone. "Another beauty from Miss Abigail."

Elizabeth sat with Rose as she fed her some oatmeal and chatted with a parent.

"She's a wizard with hand stitching."

"Have you and the Constable heard anything?"

She spooned the oatmeal and she seemed to take it well, even if it was all over her face. "We haven't."

"If you don't mind me saying so, I hope you don't. You two are wonderful parents to her. I don't think anyone here would disagree."

She smiled as she wiped the oatmeal off her face. "Thank you for your kind words Mrs. Parker. We just keep saying it will be God's plan."

"Oh are you doing anything for the town's Fourth of July parade? I know the students like to march."

She smiled and looked up , shifting Rose in her arms. "The students made a banner before school let out so I'm hoping most participate. I have flyers going up."

The woman looked out the window to main street. "Oh how I love a parade. I will have to remind George to participate."

Rose began to fuss so Elizabeth shifted her again, to gently burp her. As she did so, the baby started to giggle.

She looked back at her. "What's so funny Rose?"

When she looked to where Rose's eyes were she saw Bear on the floor. "Oh my goodness, how did Bear get there?"

She was getting up to reach for it when an old man picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thank you sir."

He tipped his hat and took a seat. Elizabeth looked him over and realized she didn't recognize him. She didn't pay any mind and went back to her conversation with Mrs. Parker.

The next week Elizabeth was busy with the preparations for the parade. The town mayor put her in charge of the student portion and she wanted to do a good job.

On the eve of the parade, Jack sat with Rose playing blocks when he yelled. "Elizabeth, come here!"

She rushed and saw Rose on the floor, pushing herself on the floor. She covered her mouth with her hands in excitement. "Look at her go!"

Jack laughed and coaxed her. "Come here baby girl. You can do it. You can do it Rose."

She lifted her head slightly and began her move towards Jack. She reached him and giggled when he gently picked her up and kissed her while Elizabeth got on the ground and did the same.

"She's crawling."

He looked at her and smiled proudly. "She sure is."

The next morning the house was busy. Elizabeth was trying to get breakfast prepared while Jack was getting into his best uniform.

When he emerged he looked so handsome. She went over to him and smoothed the red coat. "What a handsome Mountie."

He kissed her hard and they got caught up in the moment before Elizabeth realized she was burning the eggs.

He laughed and had burnt eggs for breakfast while Elizabeth put Rose in a red, white and blue outfit that Abigail especially made. Her strawberry blond hair was even long enough to put a ribbon in, even if she knew it wouldn't stay.

Elizabeth too changed into her best dress with a red bow. The three of them left the house in a rush as Elizabeth had to get to the school to arrange the children and Jack had to meet with the mayor.

The children were all in their best dressed and all had flags painted. Proud of their hard work, she got them together and smiled, fixing a few of the girls bows and tied a few of the boys shoes.

She also rehearsed quickly their song, "I love the whole United States." Which would be sung right at the middle of Main Street.

Once the students were ready, she walked them down to the start where everyone was waiting. There were street performers, a small band and Jack was on his horse, which was draped in the finest saddle and bridle.

He hopped down and helped Elizabeth gather the children while the mayor spoke to the townspeople who had gathered.

As the parade started, the children were jumping up and down in excitement and Elizabeth found herself just as excited. As she walked behind them she saw the proud parents and friends watching them and she couldn't help but feel proud and humbled by such a sight.

When she huddled them to sing, they all took a breath and she whispered to tell them to smile. They all did and when she started, the song, they joined in and soon the whole town seemed to sing with them. It overwhelmed Elizabeth with joy.

When the parade finished, everyone gathered at Abigail's for sweets and drinks. Elizabeth and Jack stayed outside while the mayor's wife held Rose.

"Wonderful performance Elizabeth. Those children have such lovely voices."

She took a bite of her cake and beamed. "Thank you. I was worried with no school the children would forget but they must have practiced."

Jack looked to her and smiled. "I might have said a thing or two to some of the boys."

She perked up. "You did?"

He laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "Boys listen well to Mounties."

They all laughed and Rose giggled to which Jack agreed. "See Rose already knows."

A few moments later the old man Elizabeth had seen walked out and looked to them. He seemed hesitant to walk over and Elizabeth noticed.

"Can we help you sir?"

He looked over and then put his head back down to the ground. "I'm looking for a Jack Thornton."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack emerged from the group and walked over. "I'm Jack Thornton. Is there something I can help you with?"

The old man shuffled over and pulled something out of his pocket. "Did you post this?"

Elizabeth knew what it was. It was the missing child flyer Jack made months before. Her heart sank.

Jack nodded and looked to Elizabeth, his face pained and then back to the man. "Yes, let us go to my office so we can discuss."

Without looking back Jack escorted the man across the road as Elizabeth watched. Baby Rose stirred and she looked back, scared.

"Don't think anything of it Elizabeth."

She nodded and gently took Rose while she watched them go inside.

Inside the jail, Jack motioned for the man to sit. "Sir, if you may have a seat."

He sat and Jack quickly took a seat behind the desk, trying to keep his composure while putting out his notebook.

"Now if you please sir, tell me your name and why you are here."

The man fidgeted in his seat. "I'm Nathan Taylor and I believe that's my grad daughter on the flyer. "

Jack wrote it down while he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. He never thought…

"All right and why do you think that? I mean do you have any proof that it's her?"

He looked at Jack and back down to the crumpled paper. "My daughter, she had a child about 9 months ago. She just told her mother and I. She said she dropped the baby off in a Lumber Town, on the steps of a church."

He continued to write as he asked questions. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Helen Martin." He took down the name and it didn't register with him.

"Where does she live?"

He sighed and clutched his hat tightly. "Right now with us in San Francisco which is why it took so long to come here. She lived with a man for a few years in Burlington, which I don't think is too fat from here."

He took down the towns and realized he was correct. "Yes, I know of it."

The man looked at Jack, sad. "I'm sorry Constable that I bring this so late but my wife and I would like our granddaughter."

Jack closed his notebook and stood. "Of course Mr. Taylor. I just have to do some more investigation and I will let you know what I find."

He stood and shook Jack's hand. "I understand. I will be in town until something is resolved. Please understand how important this little child is to our family."

He nodded and escorted the man out. They both walked back to the saloon where the old man entered and Jack shook his hand one more time.

Elizabeth was now inside, speaking with Abigail. She was trying not to think of the worst but it was difficult.

Jack entered a few minutes later and Elizabeth quickly went to him, more panicked then she wanted to be. "Jack, what's going on? Who was that man?"

Jack gently took her hands and brought them up to his heart. "His name is Nathan Taylor. He says Rose is his granddaughter."

Abigail held Rose as she slept. "Does he have any proof?"

Jack nodded no as he led Elizabeth to sit. "He says his daughter lived a few towns over, gave birth and dropped her off at the church."

Concerned Abigail looked to the both of them. "That's hardly anything. The flyer told him all that."

Elizabeth agreed. "He could be anyone. We can't just give Rose away."

He noticed her desperation and gently rubbed her arm. "I know but I can't dismiss it. I have to investigate his claim."

That night Elizabeth said little as she lay Rose down who was nothing but an angel all day.

When she entered the bedroom Jack stood and helped her out of her dress. It was quiet before she spoke up. "Jack, we can't let this happen."

He sighed as turned down the bed. "We both knew this day could come."

Elizabeth snapped a bit too harshly as she let the pins out of her hair. "Don't! Don't say that. It has been a long time and we both thought she was ours."

Jack stood behind her and tried to calm her. "Elizabeth we have to be practical. If it's his granddaughter we have to-"

She cut him off. "Give her back? His daughter gave her away. What kind of person does that!" Her voice grew louder and Jack grew impatient.

"Shh! Do not raise your voice while she's sleeping."

It only agitated her more as she got in her dressing gown. "She is ours! I love her!" At the admittance her eyes filled with tears and hurt grew. "It isn't fair. God isn't being fair!"

As she pounded on his chest he wrapped her up in his arms and rubbed her back. "I know…I know."

They both didn't sleep well and Elizabeth found herself watching over the baby with the moonlight coming through the window and soon Jack joined her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she tried to contain her emotion.

The next morning they awoke sluggish and confused as Jack got ready for work and Elizabeth got her morning chores underway.

He kissed them both and headed out the door extra early and didn't speak of his schedule for the day and Elizabeth knew it was because he was going to do his investigation into Nathan Taylor's family.

She spent the morning doing laundry and cleaning the floors. It was a good distraction but every time she would tend to Rose, she thought of her not here and it broke her heart.

At lunchtime she had to get out of the house and headed to Abigail's. The air was cool for summer and cloudy as she walked down the path, the baby sleeping soundly in her long sleeve romper and little shoes with a white bonnet adorned with a pink bow.

When she reached Abigail's she found it quiet as she took a seat on the small sofa and fed her the bottle she had still warm in the bag.

Abigail came back and smiled when she saw them, bringing over a biscuit and a plate of vegetables and chicken.

"I'm glad you stopped by. Here is a plate if you would like it."

Elizabeth managed a small smile as she rocked Rose. "Thank you."

Abigail went to get some things out the oven and Elizabeth didn't feel like talking but wanted to be in the presence of a friend. Abigail knew her well so she didn't press as they sat a few minutes later in quiet, as Abigail sipped some tea and Elizabeth rocked Rose back to sleep.

As they sat Elizabeth found herself getting emotional and Abigail quickly went to her side, letting her lean on her. "Oh Elizabeth it will be all right."

She let the tears run down her cheeks and took comfort in Abigail's words and friendship.

A little while later Elizabeth felt stronger as she stood and walked back outside, needing some fresh air. She walked up and down main street as she talked to Rose who was up and looking around. She found happiness in the little things as Rose cooed and smiled as she talked.

When she reached the jail she stopped for a moment and noticed Jack working in the window. Not wanting to disturb him she passed him quickly and headed towards the town hall, wanting to check out a book when she was face to face with Nathan Taylor.

He seemed surprised as well and Elizabeth couldn't do anything but look right at him. "Oh Mr. Taylor."

The man seemed to perk up at his name, his voice low. "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to almost run you over."

She realized he didn't know who she was or maybe he was playing coy. "You did not." And she realized she didn't have anything to say to him as she began to sidestep him but he quickly reacted and stayed in front of her.

"That is a very beautiful girl."

She smiled slightly but knew better now. He was smart enough to know who Elizabeth was and what she held.

"Thank you sir…now if you please excuse me I have someplace to be."

She started to walk away but was stopped by his voice behind her, a bit weary but hopeful. "Miss, I know you have been her mother for awhile now…" She turned and looked at his eyes that looked glassy and tired. "But she's my heart. I hope you can find it in yours to realize how much her family needs her and loves her."

Elizabeth turned back away quickly and stood frozen. She could hear the crunch of the ground as he walked away but she couldn't help but feel for him and his emptiness. But what about her?

She looked down at Rose who was starting at her with such intensity and thought and she knew that's all the little girl knew. Why would she put her with someone else?

After she checked out a few books and placed them in her bag, she walked back to the house with her heart heavy and her mind racing. It was almost too much.

Rose was fussy so she quickly gave her a bottle and made a mashed potato and string bean paste for dinner.

Jack arrived late in the evening, at dark and they both ate at the table, with cold meat and little talking. It wasn't till he pushed his plate away that Elizabeth said anything.

"I saw Mr. Taylor today."

His ears perked up and his eyes filled with concern. "Did he say anything to you?"

She nodded as she picked at her green beans and potatoes. "He said she was beautiful and he hoped I could find it in my heart to see how much his family loves and needs her." It was flat and monotone as if she took all her emotions out of it.

It was quiet for a moment before Jack responded. "I still have to check him out. I don't want you thinking this man is who he says he is. I don't want you to believe anything he says."

She looked up from her plate and realized her eyes were full of tears. "Jack, what man would come and ask for a little girl that wasn't part of him? The more I think with my head, the more it adds up to the truth"

Jack didn't say anything but reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "His daughter is coming into town in a few days. I didn't want to tell you but I can't hide this from you."

As she stood and wiped the tears away, reaching for his plate, he gently stopped her and went to the other side and wrapped her up in a hug where she cried.

He would have cried too but he only felt emptiness.

The next few days were tense. Elizabeth tried to distract herself but was too preoccupied. Jack went to the church and prayed after work and told her that God would show the way. She was angry and upset at God so when he spoke of it, she didn't want to listen.

On the morning of her arrival, Jack got up early and left even before Elizabeth got up. He kissed her softly and then went to Rose's room where he found her sleeping softly.

Not wanting to wake her, he squatted down next to the cradle and gently stroked the top of hair, and then traced the outline of her as he spoke. "My beautiful Rose. You are everything. I didn't want to love you because I didn't know if I would get to keep you but of course I fell in love with you." He chuckled through the sadness, feeling his eyes become watery and his voice horse. "You have shown me the best parts of living and the meaning of grace and hope. I know you will do great things in this world and I have been so blessed to have you, even just for a little while. I will always carry you in my heart. Love you forever my angel."

As he wiped the tears away he kissed her forehead one last time and whispered, "You be good."

And then he left the house.


End file.
